With the improvement of capability of an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) or a wearable electronic device, the electronic device can provide a user with an application having various functions (e.g., measuring of a physical activity level or providing of a motion picture). For example, the electronic device can display a variety of information (e.g., the measured physical activity level or the executed motion picture) processed (or executed) by the application with respect to a user in a visual manner through a display operatively connected to the electronic device.
With the diversification of the function of the application, the electronic device can provide the user with various types of information related to the application according to a feature of the function provided by the application. For example, an application capable of measuring the physical activity level of the user on the based on motion of the user (hereinafter, for convenience of explanation, a health care application) can sense the motion of the user and can visually provide the user with information (e.g., speed information or information of a posture taken by the user) related to the sensed motion of the user. In addition, the health care application can provide the user with information on a physical activity level which varies depending on the motion of the user or information of calories burned depending on the motion.
The electronic device cannot provide the user with various types of information related to an application via one display, and provides only one important information. For example, in case of the health care application, the electronic device provides the user with only information related to the motion via one display, or provides only information related to the physical activity level. In this case, the user cannot simultaneously confirm information on the motion of the user and information on the physical activity level which varies depending on the motion. Thus, there is an inconvenience in the use of the application. In addition, if the user intends to confirm different information (e.g., the information related to the physical activity level) other than information currently being provided via the display (e.g., the information related to the motion), in order to acquire information to be confirmed, the user has to inconveniently perform a new input for changing the type of information provided by the electronic device.